Nunca te dejaré Solo
by Zekhen-angel
Summary: Durante las vacaciones escolares Satoshi empieza a comportarse de forma extraña, cosa que a Daisuke le llama la atención.
1. Capitulo 1

Manga-anime: DNAngel

Pairing: Satoshi / Daisuke

Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, nada es mio y no gano un céntimo con esto T.T

Advertencias: 

AU ("If" del episodio 17) -- lo que quiere decir es que tomando como base ese capítulo lo cambiaré.

Yaoi (lo que significa que habrá lemon)

By: Zekhen-angel

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Ninguno de los estudiantes estaba tan contento como Daisuke por esa excursión de la escuela. Claro que los demás no tenían el alma de Dark encerrado en sus cuerpos...

Nadie podía imaginar lo que era tener dos almas encerradas en un solo cuerpo.

El pelirrojo observó a su compañero de clase. Al extraño Hiwatari-kun. Él si sabía lo que era y para desgracia del peli-azul, el alma que él guardaba no era agradable.

Prefería mil veces a Dark que a la otra alma, aunque el ladrón que era su compañero aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para perseguir libidinosamente mujeres y hacer con ella toda clase de perversiones.

Se podía decir que el chico aun era en parte virgen, después de todo Dark solo perseguía mujeres. No es que a él le interesaran los hombres... Ni mucho menos. Seguía enamorado de Risa, aunque últimamente no sentía ningún tipo de sensación estando con ella.

Un ruido a su espalda le hizo dar un pequeño brinco y mirar hacia atrás. Allí con la maleta encima de una cama y con expresión casi triste estaba el peliazul.

**-** Te molesta que tener que compartir conmigo habitación, Niwa-kun?

**-** Ah! Lo siento, no te había oído. No me molesta, para nada. - Sonrió - Más bien me alegra, Hiwatari-kun.

**- **Hn. - El chico se quitó las gafas y las limpió mientras observaba a su compañero.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, sin saber porqué. No pudo apartar la mirada del cuerpo del que ese supone que era su enemigo.

¿Qué sentía¿Por qué tenía la estupida necesidad de ayudarlo en todo momento?

El peliazul parpadeo confuso. ¿Qué es lo que sentía?

Para cuando se dio cuenta su compañero de habitación estaba medio desnudo. Un leve rubor creció en sus mejillas.

Se dio la vuelva ante la multitud de sentimientos y deseos que le provocaba esa visión. Respiró hondo y comenzó él también a cambiarse.

Era hora de ir a la playa.

**--**

Debajo del árbol en el que se encontraba escapaba al molesto sol que tanto les gustaba a los demás. Sin perder de vista el atlético cuerpo de Daisuke. Demasiado inocente. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las intenciones de Mío. Ella era su enemiga, queriendo hacerle daño. No sabía porque sintió la necesidad de ayudarle, solo actuó sin pensar.

Se acercó al pelirrojo, que semienterrado estaba apunto de caer en las garras de Mío, y se arrodilló a su lado.

**-** Deberías tener cuidado, Niwa-kun, podrías lastimarte estando enterrado allí - Sonrió misteriosamente, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse arena de encima.

Mío soltó un pequeño gruñido de resignación. El pelirrojo, por supuesto, no entendió la indirecta.

**-** Llámame Daisuke. Creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente, no Hiwatari-kun?

El peliazul se acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros de su rostro para limpiarle el rostro.

**-** Llámame Satoshi, Daisuke - Susurró suavemente en su oído.

Si Dark hubiera visto eso se hubiera reído de él. Enrojeció por completo sin saber muy bien por qué. Satoshi le tendió una mano y alzó a su compañero de habitación, quien quedó a milímetros del cuerpo de su compañero.

**-** Me acompañas adentro, Daisuke? - El pequeño de los Hiwatari puso la mano alrededor de la cintura de este.

Todavía más ruborizado, se dejó llevar hacia el hotel, ante los atónitos ojos de todos sus compañeros. Pronto murmullos de todo tipo corrieron por la playa. Claro que no era difícil creer los rumores, después de todo siempre parecían estar coqueteando.

Satoshi se sentó a la sombra de una palmera, lejos de todo el bullicio de la playa. A su lado, Daisuke observaba como el pálido muchacho se quitaba el albornoz y se subía las gafas hasta colocarlas en el cabello.

**-** El sol no me sienta bien y me sentía algo solo a la sombra. ¿Te importa acompañarme, Daisuke? - Sus ojos azules miraron fijamente los ojos rojos.

**-** Yo... yo... Estoy a gusto cont... - su frase fue interrumpida por unos calidos labios.

Cerraron los ojos. Sintiéndose. Dejándose llevar en un mar de sensaciones que los dos nunca habían sentido.

Daisuke sintió una mano en su rostro, bajando hasta su cuello acariciando su nuca, mientras otra acariciaba su torso desnudo.

Él a su vez con timidez empezó a acariciar lentamente, torpemente al principio, ese pálido cuerpo.

El cuerpo del que supuestamente era su enemigo.

Satoshi tumbó al pelirrojo en la hierba y se recostó encima de él.

Se besaron con intensidad, deseo, casi con necesidad insaciable. Los ojos les brillaron con deseo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Rodaron hasta ponerse de lado. Así con las manos libres siguieron acariciándose.

Los dos sonrieron entre besos, frotando sus cuerpos excitados. Leves gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

**-** Deberíamos ir a otro lugar - Ronroneó Satoshi - Siempre y cuando no quieras parar.

Daisuke sonrió tímidamente, se tapó el bulto de su bañador y se levantó.

Por unos instantes el corazón del peli-azul estuvo a punto de romperse, creyendo que le dejaría solo. Contuvo el aliento, rememorando y comparando la vida de ambos. Por un segundo tuvo una punzada de odio y celos hacia el pelirrojo, pero olvido esa sensación cuando Daisuke le tendió la mano mientras le miraba de reojo y enrojecido.

**-** Vayamos a la habitación.

* * *

** T.B.C. -- Continuará  
**

**

* * *

**

**_N/A:_** Próximo capítulo con LEMON!

Por favor, si os ha gustado dejad un review, que me hace mucha ilusión. Había palabras o frases que no se entendían, si que hoy que not enía nada que hacer las he corregido. Si creeis que aun sigue confuso por favor decidmelo. Si alguien quiere betearme se lo agradecería.

Gracias

Zekhen-angel (Jen-san)


	2. Capitulo 2 final Lemon

Manga-anime: DNAngel

Pairing: Satoshi / Daisuke

Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, nada es mio y no gano un céntimo con esto T.T

Advertencias: 

AU ("If" del episodio 17) Lo que quiere decir es que tomando como base ese capítulo lo cambiaré.

Yaoi o Slash LEMON.

MENORES DE EDAD.

Sí crees que esto puede afectarte de algún modo o crees que no te puede gustar no sigas leyendo.

Sí sencillamente no entiendes qué es Yaoi o Slash te aconsejo que antes de leer esto te informes de sus significados.

By: Zekhen-angel

**Capitulo 2**

De puntillas y con los cinco sentidos alerta, Daisuke Niwa y Satoshi Hiwatari, caminaban con las manos enlazadas.

Sabían que nadie debía verles, bien por el excitante placer de saber que aquello podría ser peligroso tanto para sus respectivas familias, como para su "estatus social", por lo menos para el comandante...

El pelirrojo no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, solo se dejaba llevar por su instinto. Así, escandiéndose en los rincones oscuros de las hermanas Harada o de Saehara, llegaron a su habitación.

Satoshi no dudo aguantar más y antes de que su amigo incluso abriera la puerta le abrazó por la espalda. Una de sus manos apretaba la cadera del pelirrojo contra él y la otra acariciaba su pecho.

Las manos de Daisuke temblaron y la llave de la habitación cayó al suelo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra de ella. Sintió como el peli-azul se pegaba a su cuerpo. Rozando su entrepierna caliente contra él. Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro.

**-**Aquí... no... Dentro... – Logró articular confuso de nuevo ante los sentimientos que crecían en su estomago.

La sonrisa de satisfacción del comandante ocupaba del todo su rostro.

**-**Bien. Coge la llave.

Daisuke se ruborizó al verse a si mismo pegado contra la puerta cerrada y el único movimiento que pudo hacer para conseguir la llave fue agacharse verticalmente frotándose contra ese otro cuerpo. Sintió como una mano le revolvía el pelo y como otra mano rozaba sus labios. Inconscientemente abrió la boca y lamió uno de los dedos.

**-**Date la vuelta. – Ordenó.

Daisuke maniobró como pudo y quedó arrodillado frente a Satoshi, mientras seguía lamiendo los dedos de este con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hiwatari alzó la cara del pelirrojo con la otra mano amarrándolo de la barbilla. Este se ruborizó más, si cabe.

**- **Te gusta el sabor de mis dedos? – Daisuke sin pensarlo asintió – Me alegro. – Sonrisa libidinosa - ¿Quieres probar otra cosa? Seguro que te sabe mucho mejor...

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando la mano que sujetaba su barbilla soltó el miembro erguido del peli-azul.

No quiso pensar. Ni siquiera quiso acordarse de que estaban en mitad del pasillo de un hotel. ¡Cualquiera podría verles! Imaginó a su amigo Saehara poniéndose las botas sacando fotos.

Los ojos rojos de Niwa se posaron en los ojos azules. ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Porqué sentía esas increíbles ganas de darle placer al que debía ser su enemigo? No estaba bien. No debían hacer aquello estaba... Harada. Él estaba enamorado de ella.

**-** "Piensa en su largo cabello. Sonriéndote." – Se dijo, pero su mente envió la visión del peli-azul observándole con lujuria.

Sus ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse, al tiempo que una de sus manos dirigía la erguida torre hacia su boca. A pesar de no tener ninguna experiencia en la labor, Daisuke lamía tanteando el terreno y guiado por un instinto desconocido para él. Una mano acariciando sus testículos, otra masturbándolo y su lengua recorriendo la longitud hicieron que Satoshi no pudiera contener los gemidos.

El Hikari salió de la boca del muchacho, que siguió la rezumante fuente de placer... Satoshi humedeció sus labios, mientras intentaba contener sus deseos.

Daisuke entendió se levantó frotando en su camino el otro cuerpo. Un jadeo escapó de ambos. En cuanto la puerta fue cerrada el peli-azul se lanzó sobre su compañero y como resultado, cayeron al suelo.

Los labios se unieron en un apasionado beso.

Los ojos cerrados.

Las manos recorriendo cada rincón de los cuerpos.

Las lenguas luchando en un pulso que ninguna quería ganar o perder.

Se separaron solo para coger aire. Una sonrisa y una mirada lasciva se compartieron.

Rodaron por el escaso espacio de la habitación. Queriendo dominar al otro. Queriendo vencer en un juego en el que no había ganador. Rieron entre caricias. Los besos en vez de apagarse se volvían más apasionados. Casi desesperados. Queriendo sacar toda la miel que podían.

Satoshi quedó tendido encima de Daisuke. Las miradas se unieron mezclando una necesidad lasciva con un infinito deseo de ser amado. Un beso de mariposa entre sonrisas.

**-** Quiero hacerte mío. – La voz ronca por la fogosidad del momento hizo eco en los oídos de Daisuke.

La respuesta fue breve.

**-** Y yo quiero serlo.

Restregaron sus cuerpos, deslizándose arriba y abajo. Llenando su cuerpo de sensaciones nunca antes vividas. Rodaron de nuevo por el suelo hasta quedar los dos desnudos. Libre de toda presión.

Daisuke, ahora encima, con las manos apoyadas a los lados de la cabeza de su compañero y medio en cuclillas encima de Hiwatari observó el pálido cuerpo de su amigo, ahora amante.

Era perfecto. Tan pálido como la porcelana, tan suave... Se preguntó si su cuerpo sabría igual de bien que su miembro. La húmeda lengua comenzó su recorrido en el cuello. Lamió el torso hasta encontrarse dos erguidos pezoncitos. Los humedeció con un lametón y luego mordió uno suavemente.

Una mano acarició la vibrante rigidez y la acomodó para que pudiera penetrarse con ella.

Satoshi contuvo la respiración. Daisuke comenzó a bajar, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Sentía que su cuerpo se rompería de dolor si seguía y desistió con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- **Lo siento, Hiw... Satoshi. Duele mucho... yo quería...

El peli-azul se incorporó y con él Daisuke. Este último sentó en la cama con expresión triste, observando como el Hikari revolvía en su bolso, mientras este contenía la risa.

Satoshi le sonrió de forma triunfal enseñando un frasquito del tamaño de su palma.

Recuéstate boca abajo... Si es que todavía quieres hacerlo...

Niwa sonrió y dejó a la vista su trasero virgen.

**-** Primero hace falta preparación, Daisuke – Susurró a su oído – Confía en mí.

El comandante no se preguntó cómo ni porqué sabía que debía hacer en cada momento, solo lo sabía. Colocó una almohada debajo de las caderas de Niwa y abrió el frasquito.

Untó dos dedos en la sustancia y lo llevó hasta la entrada rosácea. La humedeció. El pelirrojo emitió un ruidito ante el contacto frío y segundos después un gemido ahogado entre dolor y extrañeza. Los ojos rojizos estaban abiertos al máximo. Se mordió el labio ante la incursión del segundo dedo en su cavidad.

Dolía... Pero... También había algo más. Era cómo si su cuerpo necesitara más de ese dolor. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Deseaba, más, necesitaba ser uno con Satoshi.

**-** Relájate. – Escuchó detrás de él.

Un beso a la altura de la baja espalda le hizo sonreír. Un tercer dedo. Los traviesos intrusos se movían adentro y afuera. Recorriendo y palpando las delicadas paredes de Daisuke. Un extasiado gemido anuncio que uno de los dedos había rozado su próstata.

El dolor iba desapareciendo, pero aun no se sentía del todo a gusto.

**-** Hazme tuyo, Satoshi. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí... Por favor.

El rostro suplicante y sonrojado de su amante quedó grabado en su mente.

Los dedos abandonaron la cavidad y ungieron el anillo rosado y aun virgen otra vez de vaselina. Esta vez el peli-azul también unto su miembro con ella. Se recostó sobre Daisuke levemente y apuntó a la entrada de su virginal ano.

Los dos respiraron hondo, sabiendo que dolería un poco.

El pelirrojo gimió dolorosamente, pero sin quejarse, sabiendo que al final del camino el placer sería absoluto.

**-** ¿Quieres que pare? – Preguntó dulcemente el comandante.

El pelirrojo gimió entre placer y dolor.

**-** Dámela toda... Sigue... Por favor...

Satoshi no se hizo de rogar y su propia excitación hizo que terminara de penetrar a Daisuke de un golpe. El grito de dolor del pelirrojo se escuchó por toda la habitación, incluso posiblemente fuera de ella. Los dos cuerpos quedaron totalmente inmóviles. Esperando a que el pelirrojo se recobrara.

Suaves movimientos de cadera en el pelirrojo indicaron que el dolor había dejado paso al placer. La próstata era acariciada en cada embestida, que cada vez eran más fuertes. Los cuerpos gemían y jadeaban sin control. Bailaban en unos eróticos y apasionados movimientos coordinados.

Los roncos gemidos de ambos indicaron que pronto alcanzarían el clímax.

Daisuke fue el primero en hacerlo gritando el nombre de su amante con todo el cariño con el que podía hacerlo. Satoshi poco después en una envestida algo violenta entregó su semilla dentro de la calida cavidad con el nombre de Daisuke en los labios.

Cayeron agotados sobre la cama. El peli-azul con su miembro aun dentro.

**-** Te amo, Satoshi. – Murmuró el pelirrojo somnoliento.

El aludido sonrió y salió de su interior, provocando un jadeo al contrario. Rodó a su lado y se abrazaron.

**-** Yo también. – Susurró azorado él.

**FIN**

_**N/A: **_

Espero que este lemon os haya gustado... decidme si es así o no...

Me encanta esta pareja! . No hay mucho que decir salvo que dejéis un review por muy corto que sea...

GRACIAS!

Zekhen-angel


End file.
